Once upon a time
by Elven Fair
Summary: There is no room for a happy ending. Slash. AU What if Will didn't save Jack at his hanging? Character death


The cell was homier than those situated under the fort of Port Royal. It was, in fact, one of the cosier jail cells Jack Sparrow had spent time in over the years. It was clean, for a start, and had a padded wooden bench running the length of it with metal bars opposite. Very swanky. Jack lay stretched out on said padded bench staring at the ceiling. He was to be hung. Well, that's what they thought. 'They' being the Commodore and his pathetic excuse for navy-men. The pirate had no real plan of how to get out of this hole he had dug, he acted better spontaneously.  
  
A shadow fell over him and somebody cleared their throat to the left of him. Jack sat straight up and swung his legs onto the floor, keeping his eyes away from the person at the bars.  
  
"How are you, Jack?" Will asked quietly.  
  
Jack kept his eyes on the floor. "Never been better, mate." He said out loud. "Never been better." He muttered under his breath.  
  
"I-" Will was at a loss. He didn't know what to say to his friend, what words he could utter to make light of the situation. "I will get you out of here, Jack."  
  
Jack risked a glance at Will. The boy was tense, he could tell from the way he was holding himself. His back was perfectly straight and his foot traced a lazy circle on the floor in front of him. The pirate wanted to ease the tension in the blacksmith so much it was unbearable and he gave into the urge.  
  
He got to his feet slowly and walked towards the bars, leaning heavily against them with his head through one of the gaps. He reached out his arms and took Will's hands in his. "Don't worry 'bout it mate. I will accept the consequences of me actions." He murmured softly.  
  
Will looked into the depths of the Pirate's kohl rimmed eyes sadly. What was he saying? Did he really want to die? A million thoughts whirred through the young man's mind, so many things he could say. But he did the only thing his mind would allow him to. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Jack's.  
  
The pirate was in shock, to say the least. He had kissed Will before, several times before, but this time seemed to mean more. There were so many promises in this kiss, Jack tried to give all he got but he was not optimistic. Even if Will had fallen in love with him, he had Elizabeth, what use was a rogue such as himself to a dashing young blacksmith?  
  
He drew from the kiss and stepped away from the bars of the cell shaking his head. "No, Will. No." He knew how wrong this was. He had to put the young man's happiness ahead of his own. I mean, wouldn't Will be happier with all the Swann's money and their security that he himself just could not provide?  
  
"Why not?" Asked Will, his tone laced with desperation.  
  
"Because, Elizabeth needs you. You need her. It's the way it has to be." Jack studied the floor. He repeated the words 'this is right for them both' over and over in his mind, reminding him of the purpose of this little stunt.  
  
"Jack please! I- I love you!"  
  
The pirate's kohl lined orbs narrowed in pain. His heart beat raced. 'This is right for them both. This is right for them both.' He locked eyes with the smith on the other side of the bars to him. "no." he whispered dangerously under his breath. "no you don't. You love Elizabeth. Isn't it so that you would die for her? Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate."  
  
Will didn't understand. All they had had? What was that to Jack? What was going on? What had changed? "Please, Jack." He begged frantically. "Please believe me."  
  
"You made your decision the moment you set eyes on me. I was the way to your sweetheart. Now you have her, what is missing? You'll be rich, Turner, filthy rich. You'll have more than I could ever give you. Can't you see that?" Jack flopped down on the bench opposite the bars with a heavy heart. "You shall be married, 'tis what is expected. I shall hang. Worry not; you shall be happy, with your wench, and your riches."  
  
Will turned to walk away. "Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate." He murmured into the darkness.  
  
***  
  
Jack stood at the noose watching the restless crowd at his feet. Those who cared threw stones at him and a few spat at his boots. What did he care? Sticks and stones......  
  
He could see Elizabeth in her finery with her father and Commodore Norrington beside her. She was set away from the crowd, nobody would spit at her or throw stones at her. For some reason, that annoyed the living hell out of Jack.  
  
As the drum beats reached a crescendo, the pirate wished a certain whelp was here to do something stupid. What was saying that the lad wasn't here? He glanced up at Elizabeth and, low and behold, there was Will Turner speaking with the young lady, his face sombre and his attire formal. He turned and faced Jack's pitiful stage as the drum beats increased in speed. He met the pirate's eyes with cold hard fury. Those dark eyes spoke of pain and regret.  
  
Jack wanted to say something, to shout out to the Blacksmith and his soon-to-be-wife over the din of the crowd. But there had been too much left unsaid. There was too much to tell in that moment. It was too late.  
  
Because the door's opened beneath Jack's feet and there was no room for a happy ending. 


End file.
